


河井性转

by Eunice_114



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunice_114/pseuds/Eunice_114
Summary: ‼️港人单向性转‼️没有剧情雷的不要看下去，看了就不要骂我
Relationships: junkiminato
Kudos: 10





	河井性转

性轉的井上みなと➡️井上みなこ（港子之類的，隨便吧）  
港妹性转私设是巨乳，起码D杯。

DAY 1

——我女朋友今天心情不太好。  
这是河野纯喜起床后第一个感想，不然井上みなこ怎么会在周末早早就把他弄醒呢？ 还是用这种特殊的方式。 他早上一睁眼就看到自己盖着的被子鼓起来一大团，再怎么想也是里面塞了个人。 然后睡懵了的他才终于感觉到自己的性器被含住了。 那么在自己被子里的人也只可能是她了。 纯喜一把将被子掀开了，果不其然看到了在他两腿间张大嘴巴努力吃着他的性器的みなこ。 她抬头看了看刚醒来的纯喜，缓缓地抽开了一下，伸出舌头舔了舔性器顶端的铃口，让舌头跟肉棒之间拉出了混着精水和口水的银丝 ，接着又含着性器用嘴巴抽插了几下，最后一个深喉便让早上特别脆弱的男人射了在自己湿热的嘴巴里。缓缓地把男朋友这两个礼拜以来第一次射出来的浓精喝了下去之后她才开口道：「纯喜くん再不操我的话我今天就拿按摩棒肛了你喔。」—— 没错，其实河野纯喜很清楚井上みなこ为什么会心情不好，因为自己已经两个星期没有碰过她了，但他真的觉得再这样纵欲下去他会先精尽人亡。 みなこ的性欲太强了，她总是说着「纯喜くん不操我的话我会因为发情而死的。」然后便把阳光正直好青年拉到床上大战几百回合。 当然河野纯喜也不是什么清心寡欲的人，就只是他们做爱的次数实在是太多了，多到他要强制让みなこ禁欲半个月。 而今天便是他被他忘掉了的半个月零一天，也就是说——今天一整天大概是都不用下床了。  
纯喜坐起来之后便把身上只穿着他的衬衫的みなこ抱到自己腿上，让她面对着自己坐下来，反正以她的性格肯定是早早就起来自己拿按摩棒自慰了几次扩张好小穴才会再弄醒他。果然她扶着纯喜还半硬着的性器便直接坐了下去。「啊⋯⋯纯喜くん的肉棒好大好热啊，连每一条青筋都好清晰感受到⋯果然实物比按摩棒爽多了。」みなこ露出了很幸福的表情，撑着纯喜的肩膀便自己动了起来。傲人的双乳因为没穿胸罩而晃得厉害，已经挺了起来的粉色乳头在薄薄的衬衫上显眼得很。纯喜隔着衬衫轻轻舔咬着那敏感的小粒，惹得みなこ猛地颤抖了一下，然后便抱着纯喜让他能更凑近自己的胸部：「另一边也要⋯奶子好痒好胀 ，老公帮我吸一下⋯」みなこ在床上总是拥有着主导权的那个人，其实也忍得很辛苦的纯喜听到她的要求便用力吸吮着她的乳头，仿佛真的能吸出奶水来似的，另一边的乳头也被他用手拉扯揉捏着。 在禁欲过久的情况下，井上みなこ很快便迎来了第一次高潮，过多的淫水溢得她大腿都湿了。 骑乘这姿势累得她只能趴在纯喜身上慢慢缓过来。然而对方并不打算给她那么长的休息时间，纯喜抱着她的腰用力向上顶，大概是顶到子宫口了，みなこ一下便湿了眼眶，却又不舍得让纯喜停下来，只好哭着挨操。 刚经历过高潮的双脚完全发不了力，只能任由自己被钉在纯喜的肉棒上然后被操进最深处。 被龟头顶到子宫口好几次之后みなこ已经哭得打起了哭嗝，感觉自己快被顶穿了。纯喜看着哭得厉害的女朋友不禁有点心疼，却又控制不了自己更用力地操她的欲望。 みなこ的穴里实在太舒服了，简直像是有好多张小嘴同时吸吮着他的肉棒。又热又紧的小穴每次被操开时都会发出响亮的水声，抽出来的时候可以看到肉棒上都是水亮的淫液。可能是因为名字里带着港字吧，每次纯喜操她的时候她的淫液都多得能把床单弄湿一大片，估计现在床单已经湿得不堪入目了。在みなこ的淫水的润滑下，纯喜很快便操开了她的子宫口，龟头卡在小小的子宫里。 他感觉自己快要射了，便打算赶紧拔出来，免得射在子宫里。みなこ却紧紧地抱着他：「みなこ想老公又浓又烫的精液通通都射在子宫里，这样みなこ就能怀上老公的小宝宝了⋯⋯❤️」接着便露出虎牙对着纯喜笑 了笑。河野纯喜被她可爱的虎牙弄得失了神，一下便把精液全都射了在她的子宫里，浓浓的精液竟然把みなこ烫得再次迎来了高潮。 她爽得整个人都绷紧了，纯喜小心翼翼地把肉棒从她的子宫里拔了出来，精液便全都被锁在子宫里。

DAY 2

——我女朋友今天心情很好。  
这是河野纯喜看到来探班的井上みなこ时的第一个感想。 她只有在心情特别好的时候才会来自己的公司找她，不然大学有空堂她也只会躲在家里擦指甲油或是去练舞室消耗多余的体力。纯喜知道みなこ很在意他受女同事欢迎的这件事，所以平时也不会让她接触到自己工作相关的事情。但今天她本人都主动来了，纯喜也只好硬着头皮带她逛了一圈。尽管井上みなこ今天的穿着还是平时那种显得比实际年龄成熟的非主流风格——黑色低胸吊带背心搭oversize的黑色皮外套、黑色短裙跟网袜和超高跟的黑色靴子，重点当然还是 脖子和腰上一串又一串的银饰、耳朵上夸张的耳环耳钉跟擦着黑色指甲油的手指——然而这样的穿着却依旧让本质还是未成年人的她收获了一众女同事关于她是河野纯喜的妹妹还是河野纯喜的表妹的问题。以致于快速地逛完一圈之后河野纯喜被明显地怒火中烧的井上みなこ拉进了公司某个偏僻的厕所的其中一个厕格里。  
「纯喜くん不准动！给我贴着门站好！」井上みなこ说完之后便蹲了在地上拉开他的西装裤链，拉下黑色的四角内裤之后便露出了尚未勃起的性器。 她用擦着黑色指甲油的手指戳了一下对方的性器，接着便把手握成一个圈，套弄着纯喜的性器。みなこ手指上金属制的戒指时不时便会咯到对方的性器，黑色的指甲油使得套弄男人性器的动作更显色情。 随着みなこ白皙柔软的手的努力，纯喜的肉棒很快便完全勃起了。 于是她放下了有点酸的小手，然后把上衣连带着胸罩一起脱掉了。 纯喜看着みなこ托起自己雪白的双乳，把他的肉棒夹了在双峰之间，然后挤弄着乳房套弄着肉棒。 又大又白的乳房和肉棒形成的强烈色差的视角效果以及「みなこ正在给我乳交」的认知使得纯喜的肉棒又胀大了几分。 软滑的触感以及みなこ把自己的双乳又捏又揉的画面都刺激着他，但光是乳交还是远远难以达到高潮。 みなこ自己也明白这件事，于是便伸出了舌头，一边舔那吐着清液的铃口，一边继续努力替他乳交，又含住了大大的龟头。 差不多要射的时候纯喜便让她放手。 みなこ却说：「嗯⋯⋯人家今天心情很好，允许你射到脸上。」接着便重新用手帮他撸动着肉棒，很快纯喜便忍不住全数射到她的脸上。 脸上都是精液的みなこ却是如她自己所说的心情极好，她用指尖沾了点尚有温度的精液含进嘴巴吞了下去：「纯喜くん的精液腥腥的，不好 吃。」  
正当纯喜以为这场情事结束了的时候，みなこ却站起来转过身，双手撑着墙壁背对着纯喜：「纯喜くん你插进来吧，人家可还没爽过呢。可是别 弄脏我的衣服喔，不然我回不了家。」纯喜只好听话的掀起了她的裙子，却发现她在网袜下根本没有穿内裤，阴蒂早已被网袜磨得红红肿肿，穴口也 被勒得直流淫水，阴唇什至微微翻开着，露出了里的穴肉。「Surprise❤️毕竟内裤最后也会弄脏然后扔掉的，那不穿内裤更方便纯喜くん操我吧？」みなこ带着笑意说道。 河野纯喜听到这话便直接扯破她腿上的网袜，捏着她的腰把硬得发疼的肉棒捅进了疯狂溢出淫液的花穴里便猛地抽插了起来。 过于激烈的性交把みなこ肉肉的屁股和大腿肉撞得抖了起来，胸前的巨乳也晃得厉害，全身上下的饰品也随着纯喜的抽插而发出了叮叮当当的声响—— 简直就像小狗身上的铃铛一样，他想。 みなこ被平时一向温柔的纯喜操得爽死了，便又断断续续地开始讲起了骚话「呜⋯⋯老公今天操得好用力，都要把人家的小穴操成老公的肉棒专属的形状 了⋯」纯喜听到这话便捏着她的奶子操得更用力了，他感觉到みなこ的花穴猛地收缩了一下并登上了今天第一次的高潮。 被夹得差点射了出来的纯喜拍了拍她肉肉的屁股让她放松点，接着又抽插了几下便射了进去。


End file.
